


30

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tommy's 30th birthday and Felicity and Oliver are planning a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I can only say, wow and you're all amazing. Your response to the last installment was incredible. William really struck a chord with so many of you and for many different reasons. Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and thoughtful questions. 
> 
> I always find myself struggling to find the right words to convey to thank all of you for reading this series and sticking with it. This is the 30th installment of the series. I thought it would be fitting to celebrate reaching this milestone with Tommy's 30th birthday fic.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 3\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 4\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 5\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 6\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 7\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 8\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 9\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 10\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 11\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 12\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 13\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 14\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 15\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 16\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 17\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 18\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 19\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 20\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 21\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 22\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 23\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 24\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 25\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 26\. Three (Part 13)  
> 27\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 28\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 29\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 30\. William (Part 29)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

The sun was just breaking through Starling's early morning winter cloud cover as the limo Tommy and Felicity were riding in crossed the Bay Bridge. Traffic was light and despite Felicity insisting on detouring to her favorite downtown coffee shop, they were on time for their flight. Not that it mattered if they were late since they were borrowing Walter's private plane.

A smile broke across his face as he turned from the window to look at Felicity. She was frantically typing away on her tablet as she attempted to finish some last minute emails before they left for their two-week vacation. He was under no illusions that she wouldn't be working over their vacation, but he was hopeful that it would be kept to a minimum. What was making him smile was that despite the barely above freezing temperature, his girlfriend was dressed like she was already in the tropics. Her bright purple bikini was clearly visible through her white cotton cover-up and she was wiggling her bright green toes in her straw sandals. She had a pair of white framed sunglasses perched on top of her head that were keeping her loose curls out of her eyes and a wide brimmed straw hat next to her on the seat. Tommy inhaled deeply, she smelled of coffee, coconut oil and sunscreen.

Felicity looked up from her tablet, "What are you grinning about?"

He laughed, "It makes me ridiculously happy to see you so excited for this trip." He scooted closer to her so he could kiss her cheek, "You do realize that we have a private villa and a private beach. You don't actually need to arrive on the island already in your bikini."

"How many years have we talked about going on vacation?" She held up two fingers, "I'm not missing a single second of beach time. I plan on wearing a bathing suit the entire time that we're away."

Tommy's grin widened, "Babe, that sounds like a challenge." He pulled the collar of her cover up to the side so he could kiss her shoulder, "My plan is to have you out of that bikini as much as possible."

Felicity blushed and a small shiver went up her spine, but she still returned her attention to her tablet.

Tommy returned to gazing out the window. He was looking forward to their time away and to spending some time alone with Felicity, but he wished that Oliver was joining them for the whole trip. His boyfriend decided that Starling could only spare the Arrow for five days, but he was going to join them in time to celebrate Tommy's thirtieth birthday. Tommy had been disappointed in Oliver's decision. There had been a few fights and some tears, but in the end, Tommy knew that Oliver was trying his best to make him happy, it was just hard not to resent having to share the man you love with an entire city.

Their limo pulled up alongside Walter's Gulf Stream G650 and the flight crew was immediately in action. The driver opened Tommy's door and he stepped onto the tarmac. He extended his hand back into the vehicle and assisted Felicity from the limo. She shivered in the cold morning air, thanked the driver, waved to the flight crew and scurried onto the plane. Tommy took his time to thank the driver and greet the pilots before he joined Felicity.

Felicity was already seated and Walter's long time flight attendant Jackie was seated next to her. Their heads were close together and they were whispering conspiratorially.

"Good morning, Jackie," Tommy said good naturedly, "it's good to see you again"

"Charmed as ever, Mr. Merlyn," Jackie said in perfect Queen's English and a glint in her eye. "May I get you something before takeoff? Coffee? Tea? Champagne?"

"No, thank you," Tommy dropped into the seat opposite from Felicity, "a certain someone needed to make a detour for coffee this morning."

"Excellent, I'll leave you two to it," Jackie stood up. "Once we're in the air, I'll bring you your breakfasts."

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Felicity batted her eyes at him.

"You're up to something," Tommy steepled his fingers and rested them against his chin, "and you're much easier to break when I stare at you."

Felicity laughed as she rose from her to seat to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Tommy's arms tightened around her waist as she deepened the kiss. "Wait," he panted as he lifted her up off his lap, "this is exactly why I sat over here. You're distracting me from my mission. You're keeping a secret."

She returned to her seat, "It's your birthday trip. I'm keeping lots of secrets." Felicity put on her seatbelt, "I'd buckle up if I were you."

Twenty minutes after takeoff, Jackie appeared with their breakfasts, "I'll be right back with your champagne."

Felicity took a bite of her omelet, "I was thinking that maybe we could start our day by the pool and then after lunch we could head down to the beach. After a winter in Starling, I'm paler than a ghost and don't want to start our trip out red like a lobster."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to cover every inch of you in sunscreen, every hour, if necessary," he winked at her as he took a bite of toast.

"Champagne?" a deep voice asked from behind him.

Tommy froze in surprise. Felicity kicked him under their table and he turned in his seat. Standing in the aisle, dressed in white linen and holding a tray with three champagne glasses was Oliver.

Oliver placed the tray onto the table, "Are you okay, buddy?"

Tommy rose from his seat and stood in the aisle, "I can't believe you're here," Tommy wrapped his arms around Oliver and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You were wearing pajamas when we left the house."

Oliver's laugh rumbled through his chest, "If there is one thing I've gotten good at, it's changing quickly." He slid his arms up and down Tommy's back, "Are you surprised?"

Tommy pressed his eyes against Oliver's shoulder, overcome with emotion, "I thought - what about Starling needing you?"

Oliver took a step back and gently lifted Tommy's chin, "Dig, Roy and Sara are filling in and I thought that you might need me more."

"Always," Tommy kissed Oliver which was made difficult by his need to smile. "I was such a jerk when you said you weren't coming."

"I know," Oliver winked, "and don't think I won't be using that to my advantage at some point."

Tommy returned to his seat and Oliver sat down next to Felicity. She handed each of them a glass of champagne, "To our dearest Tommy on the occasion of him becoming an old man."

The three clinked their glasses. Tommy held the glass to his lips, "I'll remember that when it's your thirtieth."

Felicity gasped in mock outrage, "You would never make fun of a lady's age. But if you must, I'll be more than happy to remind you on that day that you're halfway to forty."

Tommy choked on his sip of champagne, "Forty? Let me get used to thirty first."

"I can't wait for thirty," Oliver said suddenly.

"Really?" Tommy asked in complete surprise. He remembered a time when he and Oliver lamented aging and turning into their fathers. Of course, now, turning into their fathers was something fraught with more than just aging.

Oliver's eyes lost focus as he appeared to slip back into a memory, "There were a few times that I never thought I'd live long enough to see thirty. I think twenty-five-year-old me would be shocked to learn that he makes it to thirty."

Felicity placed her champagne glass back onto the table and slid her hand into Oliver's. She turned her face away from Oliver towards the window in an attempt to hide her tears from him.

Tommy swallowed heavily and wiped his own moist eyes. Over the year of their relationship and the two years and four months Oliver had been home, Oliver had revealed to his lovers much of what had happened to him over his five lost years. Whenever he opened up about his time after the Gambit, it always hit Tommy and Felicity hard. They felt every cruelty and hardship that Oliver endured in the retelling.

Oliver kissed Felicity's hand, "Hon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and ruin your toast."

Felicity wiped her eyes and turned to face him with a smile, "You didn't ruin anything. It's just," she wiped her eyes again, "there were a few times where I didn't think you'd make it to thirty either." She knocked on wood, "Three months. Only smart decisions from here on out."

"Okay," Oliver leaned over and kissed her. He touched his forehead against hers, "Only smart decisions."

Tommy averted his eyes from the private moment his lovers were sharing. Oliver's life as the Arrow impacted Felicity more than it did him. Tommy might be inconvenienced by a cancelled dinner or a date night, but he had never experienced the terror Felicity had when she's heard him get injured over the comms. He had never watched Oliver code or have had his hands slick with blood as he tried to keep the man he loved whole and alive. Tommy had deliberately stayed away from the Arrow because he had experienced Oliver's death once and knew that he wouldn't survive it again. He had seen the sutures and the bruises, but by the time he did, the danger had already passed.

Tommy once asked Felicity what she said to Oliver every time he left the Foundry dressed in green. He imagined she asked him to come home or to be safe, but he was shocked when he learned she didn't say anything. When he left, they were both always focused on the mission. She told him that she once asked Oliver to promise her that he'd come back and the look on his face made her never ask him that again. Her version of - be safe - come home - promise me - is, make smart decisions. Oliver couldn't promise not to die, but he could promise to make smart choices.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Did I hear something about skinny dipping in the infinity pool when I interrupted?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I think you might be hearing things."

"No, I'm pretty sure we were talking about skinny dipping when we were interrupted," Tommy insisted.

 

Felicity awoke to an empty bed and enjoyed a leisurely shower before putting on a bikini bottom and one of Oliver's t-shirts. The sound of laughter had drawn her and her cup of coffee from the kitchen out onto the veranda that overlooked the beach. Tommy and Oliver were playing a match of one on one soccer close to the water's edge. They were both covered in sand and looked sugar coated in the early morning sun. She sat on the glider as she savored her first cup of coffee of the day. She giggled when Tommy scored a goal and did a ridiculous end zone type of dance. In retaliation, Oliver swooped in and threw Tommy over his shoulder and carried him into the surf where he threw him into the water.

They spent the next ten minutes dunking one another and chasing each other through the waves. As their laughter traveled across the water and sand, Felicity imagined that she was seeing into the past and what they must have been like as teenagers when they were alone without anyone watching and not pretending to be the careless and reckless sons of billionaire tycoons. Tommy and Oliver walked out of the surf with their t-shirts clinging to their chests and their swim trunks to their thighs. Oliver and Tommy each had an arm slung over each other's shoulder as they made their way from the beach towards the house.

Anticipating where they were heading, Felicity shifted her seat to get a better view of the outdoor shower that was directly below the veranda. They both noticed her as soon as they climbed the stone stairs that led from the beach to the house. She didn't think it was possible, but their smiles got even wider when they saw her.

"You're awake," Oliver released Tommy's shoulder and approached the wall she was leaning over, "did you sleep well?"

She leaned further over the railing, "I did. You two looked like you were having fun."

"We did," Tommy grinned, "but we'll have more if you join us."

Felicity wrinkled her nose. Now that they were below her she could see that they were both still covered in sand. She could even see it in Tommy's hair. She had no interest in being in the middle of that grit sandwich, "I'm happy right here with my cup of coffee."

"Do I need to remind you that it's my birthday?" Tommy asked seriously.

"Your birthday is more than a week away," Felicity corrected with a smile.

"Your loss," Tommy winked. He slowly lifted the hem of his sopping wet t-shirt to reveal his abs and then lowered his shirt back down. He waggled his eyebrows at her, "If you like what you see, you should really join us."

Felicity laughed with delight, "I'm definitely good where I am. There's a spectacular view from here," she definitely wasn't referring to the ocean.

Oliver shaded his eyes with his hands as he peered up at her, "Hon, do you have a towel up there? I want to wrap these wet clothes up so we don't drip through the house."

Tommy gently smacked Oliver's arm, "Our girl is practically begging us to strip for her and you're worried about wet clothes dripping in the house?"

"What? I'm taking off my clothes. I just would like a towel to wrap them in." He raised his hands over his head and made grabby motions with his hands, "Towel, please."

"What happened to you, buddy? You used to have game, showmanship and artistry," Tommy winked at Felicity.

"I don't know," Felicity teased, "Oliver has a lot of flare when he's dressed in leather."

Oliver laughed as Felicity dropped a towel into his hands, "Thank you."

Oliver opened the towel and dropped it to the ground. He pulled his t-shirt off and wrung it out before he placed it on the towel. Tommy rolled his eyes, but followed Oliver's lead.

Oliver hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and Felicity watched as the tips of his ears turned pink. He looked up at her, "Are you really just going to sit there and watch?"

She loved that he still blushed around her, "Oliver, I've seen you naked as recently as last night."

"I know, but I feel a bit on display here," his thumbs ran back and forth between his hips and his stomach.

She rested her elbows on the railing and then rested her chin between her hands, "Just pretend you're on the salmon ladder."

Oliver burst out laughing, "I usually have pants on for that."

"Yes, but imagine how many times I wished you didn't." She winked at him, "Come on, take it off, Mr. Queen."

He returned his thumbs to his waist and with a quick flick of his wrists they were around his ankles. He stepped out of them and raised his arms out, "Ta da." He turned to Tommy, "How was that for showmanship."

Tommy doubled over laughing which sent Felicity into a fit of giggles. Oliver stood looking at them like they were insane which only set them off more. When they caught their breath, Tommy grabbed Oliver's wrist, "I love you, but I beg you, don't ever do that again."

"You asked for showmanship, that's what you got." Oliver looked back up at Felicity, "Happy now?"

"Yes, very." She turned her attention to Tommy, "Come on, babe, or are you all talk?"

Tommy turned around and began to shake his butt at her like he'd spent the five years Oliver was lost working at a strip club. He proceeded to dance and roll his hips like a professional. Oliver rolled his eyes at his lover's antics and wrung out his swim suit. After he dropped his suit onto the towel, Tommy danced over to Oliver where he practically used him as a stripper pole. Oliver tried to fight a smile as he pushed Tommy away gently, "Okay Magic Mike. I'd like to have breakfast at some point today." Oliver hung his head as he fought to keep from laughing as Tommy continued to dance around him. "Are you going to take that suit off or will I have to take it off you?"

Tommy stopped moving, "What do you think?"

Oliver stalked over to Tommy until they were chest to chest. Oliver's hands landed on Tommy's hips and he pushed his suit to the ground. The brunette stepped out of his suit before he used his toes to flip them at Oliver.

Felicity placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"I blame you," Oliver pointed at her, "for encouraging him."

Oliver wrung out Tommy's suit as he stalked towards him. When Tommy was backed up against the wall beneath the shower head, Oliver tossed the suit over his shoulder and it landed right in the center of the towel. He braced his arms against the wall, caging Tommy between the wall and his chest. He captured Tommy's bottom lip between his lips and turned the shower on.

Felicity watched as water cascaded over their bodies. The air around them was filled with little rainbows as the morning sun filtered through the prism of the falling water. Oliver dropped his arms from the wall and wrapped them around Tommy as he deepened the kiss. Tommy wrapped his arms around Oliver's shoulders. Oliver broke the kiss and spun Tommy around to face the wall. Oliver pressed his chest against Tommy's back as sucked on his earlobe. His hands landed on Tommy's chest and slowly caressed their way down his sides and stomach before he took hold of Tommy's hardened length and began to pump him slowly. "Fuck," Tommy said as he braced his hands on the wall.

Oliver used his legs to push Tommy's legs further apart and he pressed on the center of his back to push him forward. Tommy leaned further against the wall as Oliver released him long enough to lather up his hands with shower gel. He returned one hand to Tommy's aching cock and began to pump him more vigorously. His other hand moved between Tommy's cheeks and rubbed his fingers against his puckered hole, "I want to hear you."

"Yes, Ollie," Tommy moaned as his hips pushed against Oliver's hand. Oliver slowly sank a finger deep inside Tommy, "Fuck, that feels good." Oliver thrust his finger into Tommy several times before he added a second finger. Tommy moaned, no longer able to form words as he chased his release. Oliver increased the pressure of his grip slightly and began to pump Tommy's erection faster even as his finger's stopped thrusting and just massaged Tommy's prostate. Tommy's head fell back as he keened. Oliver's mouth moved to Tommy's neck and licked him behind his ear, "Ollie," Tommy cried as his cum shot against the wall. Oliver worked Tommy through his orgasm before he released his cock and removed his fingers. Oliver's arms wrapped around Tommy and he pressed kisses along the top of his spine.

Tommy's breath began to even out and he turned to face Oliver. He nuzzled Oliver's neck as he positioned Oliver's cock to be trapped between their bellies. His hands dropped to Oliver's ass and pulled him against him. Oliver's hips began to thrust against Tommy's when Tommy's tongue licked into his mouth. Tommy spun them so Oliver's back was pressed against the wall and he took a step back. He placed a generous amount of body wash in his hands and began to lather Oliver's chest and torso. Tommy locked eyes with Oliver as his hands traveled down to capture his length and balls. Oliver began to thrust into Tommy's hand. The hand Tommy was using to massage Oliver's balls slid beneath them and his fingers began to rub the spot that drove Oliver wild, "God, yes. Fuck me, Tommy."

Tommy licked the shell of Oliver's ear as his hands continued to work Oliver's cock and balls, "Is that what you want? Do you want me to bury myself inside of you and fuck you so deep you won't be able to see straight?"

Oliver grunted as Tommy's words sent him over the edge and he spurted his cum onto Tommy's hand and stomach. Tommy's mouth captured Oliver's in a sloppy kiss. Oliver broke the kiss so he could breathe and he looked at Tommy, "That was fucking hot."

Tommy smirked, "No, that was showmanship."

"Asshole," Oliver pushed against Tommy's chest.

Satisfied that the sexy part of their show was over, Felicity pushed off the railing so she could set out their breakfast while the guys actually got clean in the shower.

Felicity was just setting a platter of fruit onto the table as the guys walked into the house completely naked and dripping wet. She laughed, "Have we decided to go clothing free?"

Oliver pulled her against him and kissed her soundly, "We're out of towels outside."

"There are towels upstairs. I'll ask Alice to make sure she restocks the towels on the veranda and by the pool." She smacked Oliver across his bottom, "Speaking of Alice, she'll be here any minute to clean. So, let's not give her an eyeful."

Oliver let go of her to head upstairs. Tommy took his turn to kiss her. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you enjoy the show?"

Felicity hummed her response, "So much so that if it weren't for Alice, I'd lay across this table so you could eat me out."

Tommy pulled her tightly against him with one arm and slipped his other hand into her bikini bottoms. His fingers slipped through her wet folds and began to circle her clit, "Did watching us make you wet?"

"Yes," she gasped as she dropped her forehead to his chest. Tommy rolled her clit between his fingers and she moaned, "Tommy, so good." Tommy kissed the top of her head as his fingers began to pick up speed and rub her clit in tight circles. She began to pant as her pleasure coiled low in her belly, "Yes, don't stop." Her hands tightened against his biceps and her back bowed when an intense orgasm swept through her. Felicity's arms slid around him and she held him tight as she pressed kisses into his chest.

Tommy rubbed soothing circles against her back, "I better go change before Alice gets here."

Felicity reluctantly let him go and stepped out of his embrace. A smirk crossed Tommy's face, "What?"

"Speaking of giving Alice an eyeful," Tommy pointed to her chest.

Felicity looked down and saw that Oliver's white t-shirt was wet and had become translucent. Her bare breasts were completely visible, "Frack."

Tommy ran up the stairs laughing as she searched the living room for a cover up she thought she'd left on the sofa. She'd pulled the wet t-shirt off and slipped into her blue cover-up just as Alice knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Alice. How are you?" Felicity asked cheerfully.

Alice was a middle aged woman with a slightly sour countenance, "Good morning, miss. Is now an okay time to clean?"

Felicity stepped aside to allow Alice into the house, "Yes, we're about to have breakfast and then go sit by the pool. We need some more towels outside on the veranda and down by the pool."

"Yes, miss. I will do that now and clean upstairs while you're having your breakfast. Only one bedroom to clean today?" Alice asked slyly.

"Yes," Felicity responded coolly.

"Do you need any more groceries?" Alice asked as she looked around the living room.

"No, thank you," Felicity responded.

Oliver and Tommy entered the room in fresh swim trunks and t-shirts. Tommy smiled, "It's a beautiful morning, Alice."

Alice moved past him towards the front door without making eye contact, "Yes, mister. I'll go get the towels now."

When the front door closed, Tommy turned to Felicity, "Did I say something wrong?"

Felicity sighed, "No, she just realized that we're all sleeping in one bed."

Oliver grimaced, "Let's go eat breakfast and head down to the pool so we don't have to see her any more today."

Tommy clapped his hands, "Sounds like an excellent plan." He offered his arm to Felicity, "You wouldn't happen to need help applying sunscreen would you?"

"It's my turn," Oliver remarked as he popped a strawberry into his mouth and sat down at the table with a mischievous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy turns 30 and shares a first time with Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally recreated this chapter after losing it when my file got corrupted. Some important things happen in this chapter and I had to make sure that they made it into this universe's canon.
> 
> Oh, and did I mention there would be smut? There is smut.

Tommy woke up with a start. He sat with his legs over the side of the bed and his head in his hands as he tried to slow his breathing. He’d been dreaming about his mom. She’d been sitting with him on the beach watching the sunrise when she suddenly said that she had to go. She’d told him that she loved him before she started to walk away. He’d run after her, but she’d told him to stop and that he couldn’t go with her. Tommy watched her disappear into the morning mist, powerless to hold onto her for even a second more. He dreamed about his mom, from time to time, and they were both a blessing and a curse. In the dreams it felt like she was with him and he always felt happy and safe. Whenever he awoke from one of these dreams, the realization that it had only been a dream always filled him with anguish.

Their bedroom was bathed in moonlight and Oliver and Felicity’s skin glowed in the silver light. He checked the time on Felicity’s phone and stood up when he saw that sunrise was two hours away. Dawn would be spreading her fingers across the horizon soon. He thought that maybe waking in time to watch the sunrise on his birthday was his mom’s gift to him. Since he’d started running a nightclub, it had been awhile since he’d watched the sunrise as the beginning of his day instead of the end.

Tommy got dressed in the dark and was about to leave their bedroom when Oliver stirred. “Tommy,” he said in a voice husky with sleep, “where are you going?”

Tommy knelt on the floor beside the bed, “I’m going down to the beach to watch the sunrise.”

Oliver cupped Tommy’s cheek with one hand and drew him closer, “Happy birthday.” He gently kissed Tommy. “Do you want me to come with?” he asked as his fingers trailed through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy appreciated the offer, but he wanted to spend some time alone. His mom was always on his mind and he missed her most acutely on the day his friends celebrated the day he was born. His dad had rarely been around for Tommy’s birthday. When Tommy was young, he’d always imagined that his birthday was too painful of a reminder of his mom for his dad. As he got older, Tommy realized that Malcolm didn’t see the day as anything special and that he just couldn’t be bothered to pretend to show an interest. After his mom died, Moira had always planned his birthday parties and made sure that he had a cake and presents. Since Moira’s death, his birthday reminded him of the two mothers he’d lost.

“Go back to sleep,” Tommy whispered. “I want some time on my own.”

Oliver smiled sleepily and then kissed Tommy again, “I’ll have breakfast ready for you when you come back.”

“See you in a bit,” Tommy rose to his feet.

 

The sky was painted with starlight and the sand was still warm as he walked barefoot towards the water. The sound of the waves crashing against the surf was like a siren’s call to him. He took deep breaths of the salty air and felt an overwhelming sense of peace. He loved the ocean and missed sailing, especially the feel of the wind caressing him as he was sprayed by a fine salt mist. He had an almost Pavlovian response to the ocean and found great comfort from being close to it. Even after he’d thought he’d lost Oliver to the ocean, he never lost his love for being on or near to the water.

Tommy watched the sky lighten as a pink blush spread from the horizon. He tried to empty his mind of every thought save the gentle roar of the waves and the colors of the sky, but he didn’t have Oliver’s ability to become one with the moment. Thoughts of his mom, dad, Thea and Verdant kept popping into his head. He worried about Felicity and her anxiety about taking over Applied Sciences and about Oliver who seemed to be brooding about something he wasn’t willing to share yet. He contemplated the last three decades of his life and wondered about the next. His first decade was defined by the death of his mom, the second by the abuse of his father and the third by the loss of Oliver. He didn’t want the next ten years to be defined by tragedy and loss. For the first time in his life he felt happy and at peace with who he was. Life with Felicity and Oliver was beyond what he’d ever hoped for and he still couldn’t quite believe that he was loved so completely.

The rumbling of his stomach clinched his decision to abandon his attempt at silent contemplation. He made his way back to the house, hoping that Ollie was awake and making something delicious. The smell of bacon greeted him as he opened the sliding glass doors. He smiled at the tableau created by Oliver in a t-shirt and boxers in front of the stove being supervised by Felicity dressed in only Tommy’s t-shirt and her untamed curls loudly declaring how she’d spent her evening in bed.

Felicity spotted him first and her face lit up in a smile, “Thank god you’re here. Oliver won’t let me have any of your birthday bacon.”

Tommy picked up a strip of perfectly cooked bacon from the plate and held it out towards Felicity, “I think a lot of my fantasies start this way.”

Oliver snorted and Felicity flicked a hand towel against his bottom. She bypassed the offered bacon to place a kiss on Tommy’s lips, “Happy birthday. How was the sunrise?”

“Beautiful and a bit lonely,” he playfully pouted. He danced the strip of bacon in front of her nose, “I think we should take a picture of you eating this bacon and send it to your mom. If she is upset about the bacon, maybe she won’t mind the fact that you’re eating it with your two boyfriends.”

Felicity took a bite of the bacon and sighed, “Knowing my mom, her eyes would skip right over the bacon and focus on the two handsome billionaires.”

“What if we roasted a pig on a spit?” Tommy teased.

Felicity plucked the remaining piece of bacon from his fingers and popped it into her mouth, “You could photograph me holding bacon wrapped scallops in one hand and a cheeseburger in the other while wearing a Christmas sweater and I still think she would focus on the fact that I’m sleeping with two men at the same time.”

Tommy’s eyes went wide with delight, “That can be this year’s holiday card. Ollie and I can wear Hanukah sweaters. I’ll hold a bottle of Manischewitz and Ollie can hold a platter of latkes.”

Before Felicity could respond her cell rang, “Saved by the bell.” She practically skipped from the room as she spoke in a whisper to the person on the other end.

Oliver placed a platter of banana chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs onto the table, “You need to lay off her. She’ll tell her mom when she’s ready.”

 

“It’s my birthday,” he shrugged. “I thought I’d give it a shot. I’m getting a little tired of being her boyfriend’s best friend.” Tommy was okay lying to the rest of the world, but it really bothered him that they were lying to Felicity’s mom. He liked Donna and he wanted her to be a part of their lives. It would be nice to have a mom in their lives, even one as unconventional as Donna.

“Hey,” Oliver pulled Tommy closer by his t-shirt, “you are her boyfriend’s best friend and,” he kissed Tommy slowly, “her boyfriend’s lover too.”

Tommy shuddered playful, “Lover, it sounds particularly creepy when you say it.”

“Nice,” Oliver said as he sat down at the table. “Be patient, she’ll get there.”

Tommy poured himself a cup of coffee from the carafe on the table, “Patient, is my middle name.”

Oliver leaned towards Tommy, “Yes, you are, and I love you for it.”

A grin split Tommy’s face, “You love me, huh?”

“I do,” Oliver said against Tommy’s lips right before he claimed them in a kiss.

Tommy and Oliver jumped apart at an unexpected voice. “Ew, you should warn a girl that her brothers are going to be kissing before you walk into a room,” Thea complained. “Tell me when it’s over.”

Felicity had entered the kitchen with her laptop open and facing Tommy and Oliver. On the screen was a close-up of Thea with a hand covering her eyes. Felicity turned the screen back towards herself, “Sorry, sorry. They’re done now. I thought we’d find them eating bacon.”

“Oh, god. Is that a euphemism for something?” a horrified Thea asked.

“For god’s sake, Thea,” an exasperated Oliver said, “look. It’s actual bacon.”

Felicity placed the laptop in front of Tommy and Oliver. She stood behind them as Thea lowered her hand and then cautiously opened one eye. She sighed with relief, “Oh.”

“I do wish you wouldn’t call us your brothers when we’re kissing. It makes us sound like we should be living in the mountains of West Virginia or something,” Tommy grumbled.

Thea smirked and shrugged her shoulders, “Well, it’s the truth. You are my brothers.” She laughed at her brother’s wrinkled noses, “Since it’s your birthday I’ll skip all of the _Flowers In The Attic_ references.”

“Where are you?” Tommy asked when he heard a foghorn.

Thea clapped her hands, “Today, Roy and I are acting as Felicity’s lovely assistants. Say, hi, Roy.”

The camera swung around in a blur and revealed a put upon Roy, “Happy birthday, man.”

Tommy looked over his shoulder at Felicity who was practically bouncing with excitement. In stark contrast, Oliver was wearing a scowl. He returned his attention back to the laptop, “Thanks, Roy.”

“Is the fog really bad?” Felicity asked with concern.

“He’ll still be able to see,” Thea said with certainty.

“What are all of you up to?” Tommy asked suspiciously.

Thea clapped her hands and spun around, “Are you ready for your birthday present?”

“I was getting my birthday present when you so rudely interrupted,” Tommy winked.

“So gross,” Thea rolled her eyes. “If I didn’t love Felicity so much, I’d hang up on you.”

Tommy took a bite of bacon and smirked at his sister, “You’re too good to me.”

“Okay, close your eyes,” Thea instructed.

Before he could respond, Felicity covered his eyes with her hands. He couldn’t help but laugh at Felicity and Thea’s eagerness. “My eyes are closed,” he promised.

Felicity pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Okay, open them.”

Tommy opened his eyes as soon as Felicity’s hands dropped to her side. He expected to see his sister on the screen, but instead he saw the stern of The Sunnybrook with a giant blue bow tied to her railing. She was in her old slip at the Starling Marina and Yacht Club. Hot tears burned his eyes and he was unable to form any other word but, “How?”

“Permission to go aboard, Captain?” Thea asked, her face popping back onto screen.

He nodded in stunned silence which caused Felicity to laugh, “The Captain’s a little dumbstruck, but his XO gives you permission.”

Tommy reached for Felicity and squeezed her hand and then brought it to hold over his heart as he watched his sister step onto the deck of The Sunnybrook. She looked just as she had the day she sailed out of the bay, from her brass fittings down to her blue and white striped cushions. Thea walked past the helm and he suddenly found his voice, “Wait. Show me?” he asked as something familiar caught his eye.

Roy’s camera focused on the small brass plate in the center of ship’s wheel, _The Sunnybrook, Captain Thomas E. Merlyn, June 1, 1992_. The summer before his mom had died she’d named him Captain of The Sunnybrook and had placed the brass plate on the helm. He’d meant to remove it before she was sold, but he never got the chance. He looked up at Felicity with tears in his eyes, “How?”

“She’s remarkable,” Oliver responded.

Tommy looked back at Oliver and nodded his agreement, “Yeah, she is. You both are.”

“Tommy,” Oliver started.

Felicity reached around Tommy and took Oliver’s hand, “Happy birthday, we both love you, so much, and we wanted you to have her back.”

Tommy stood up and threw his arms around both Oliver and Felicity, “I can’t believe you found her for me.”

“If it’s online, I can find it,” Felicity teased.

“Oh, I forgot the boat had a bedroom,” Thea said to no one in particular. “This bed is pretty big.”

Tommy’s attention was immediately back on the screen, “Hey, Speedy.”

Thea’s face reappeared and she smiled at her brother, “Yeah, did you want to see something in particular?”

His smile widened, “No, I just wanted to tell you that Oliver and I used to do unspeakable things to one another in that berth. Just in case you and Roy had any ideas.”

Thea made gagging noises and shuddered on screen, “Which of you two is paying for my therapy?”

Oliver and Tommy both pointed to each other.

“All right,” Thea said from the deck of the boat, “on that note. Happy birthday, big brother. I love you, but we’re going to go before I find out what you plan on doing with all of that bacon.”

Tommy laughed, “Thank you, Thea. You too, Roy.” He closed the lid of the laptop and looked at Felicity, “They can’t hear us, right?” She bit her lip and nodded her head. Tommy pulled her close and squeezed her bare ass, “Good, because I plan on skipping the bacon.”

She pretended to pout, “Well, it is your birthday. We can skip the bacon, if we must.”

He lifted Felicity up until her legs were wrapped around his waist, “Oh, we must.” He grabbed hold of Oliver’s hand and headed upstairs.

“Hey, buddy?” Oliver asked as he trailed behind them. “I don’t remember us ever fooling around on the boat,” Oliver admitted hesitantly, like he was about to get in trouble for forgetting a moment of their shared past.

Tommy chuckled, “That’s good, because we never did. I just wanted to make sure our little sister and her pocket-sized boyfriend didn’t decide to christen that berth before we did.” For all of his sexual exploits, Tommy had never had sex on the boat. The Sunnybrook had always been the place he could be himself and not be the charming playboy the world expected of him. The last summer he spent on The Sunnybrook with Felicity was when they were still getting to know one another and sex hadn’t been on the table. Until Felicity, Laurel had been the only other woman he’d ever considered taking on the boat, but he’d never invited her.

When they entered the bedroom, Felicity nodded towards the bathroom, “Shower, please. I’d like to wash off last night.”

He kissed her lips with a quick peck, “Excellent plan.”

Tommy set her back on her feet and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Felicity quickly removed her own shirt and then her hands were on the button of his shorts as she pressed kisses against his breastbone and slid his shorts off of his hips. He backed her into the bathroom and directed her inside the large shower and she squealed in laughter when he turned on the water and they were hit with an ice cold spray. Even the blast of frigid water couldn’t dampen his arousal for Felicity. He moved them until her back was against the shower wall and his erection was trapped between their bellies. “I love you,” he said with a huge smile.

She pushed her wet hair from her eyes and returned his smile, “I love you.”

He reached behind him and when his hand met nothing but air and a stream of warm water he turned around. He thought Oliver had followed them into the shower, but his boyfriend wasn’t even in the bathroom. “Ollie,” Tommy called.

A moment later, Oliver’s head popped into the bathroom, “I’ll be right there, start without me.” He disappeared from sight.

Felicity’s soapy palms circled around his waist and began to massage his chest. “Come on, let’s get clean so we can get dirty again,” she said in a sultry voice.

Tommy turned to look at her and they both maintained a straight face for a good three seconds before they both burst out laughing, “You’re really terrible at that.”

She frowned, “I know. It sounded really good in my head and then it came out sounding like a bad porno.”

“Is there such a thing as a good porno?” he asked kissing the tip of her nose. “I really expected that a woman who basically speaks in innuendos and is currently having sex with two men would be a lot better at the dirty talk,” Tommy teased as he grabbed her shampoo.

She tilted her head back as he poured the coconut scented shampoo onto her scalp, “I hope it isn’t a deal breaker. I think that’s as good as my dirty talk will ever get.”

“It’s still better than Ollie’s,” Tommy grinned sensing Oliver had just stepped into the shower.

“Hey,” Oliver’s arms wrapped around Tommy’s chest and he bit gently down on Tommy’s earlobe. “I can talk downright filthy.”

Tommy laughed, “All right, let’s hear it.” He continued to massage shampoo into Felicity’s scalp as he waggled his eyebrows at Oliver.

Oliver’s hands began to move across Tommy’s chest as his tongue traced the shell of his ear. One of his hands trailed down Tommy’s abdomen and wrapped around Tommy’s length and began to pump him slowly, “I’m going to bury my fat cock deep inside you. I’m going to make you feel every inch of me as I fuck you slow and deep.” Oliver spun Tommy so he was facing him, his hand continuing to stroke his rock hard cock. He locked eyes with Tommy’s and brushed his lips against his, “You’re going to beg me to let you cum, but I’m going to keep you on the knife’s edge until you weep for mercy. You’re going to beg for my cock.”

Tommy’s mouth suddenly went dry and it was an effort to swallow. At the glint in Oliver’s eye, he smiled, “Okay, I admit, that was pretty good.”

With a satisfied smirk Oliver let go of Tommy’s cock and stepped under the shower spray, “Damn straight. Like our girl said, let’s get clean because we’re about to get filthy.”

“And just like that, moment ruined,” Tommy sighed as he returned to massaging Felicity’s scalp. He let out a little yelp when Oliver smacked his ass.

Ten minutes later the three were standing in front of their large bed. They were all squeaky clean, wrapped in white fluffy towels and all hot and bothered from caresses that teased but failed to satisfy. While Tommy and Felicity had been in the shower, Oliver had changed the sheets on the bed. The blankets were folded and set aside on an armchair. The mattress was covered in a fitted sheet and there was a stack of clean towels and a bottle of lube waiting for them. Tommy looked at Oliver, “It appears that someone has ambitious plans.”

Oliver dropped his towel before unwrapping the towel from Tommy’s waist, “It’s your birthday and we’re going to try something new.”

“Yeah?” Tommy asked breathily.

Felicity’s bare breasts pressed into his back and she trailed her fingers up his legs, “We’re going to make love. All three of us, together.”

“Are you sure?” Tommy asked with disbelief. It was something he’d brought up after their first night in Cobble Hill. Oliver and Felicity had been receptive, if not overly enthusiastic with the idea. He wondered if they’d feigned disinterest because they’d been planning something for his birthday or if they were only doing this to humor him because it was his birthday.

Oliver’s hands squeezed Tommy’s hips as he dropped to his knees. “Felicity promises that it’s just a matter of physics.” He blew across the head of Tommy’s cock and smiled lasciviously when it jumped, “I’m still going to make you beg, birthday or no birthday.”

Before Tommy could remind Oliver that he’d gotten a D in physics, Oliver’s warm wet mouth surrounded him. “Ollie,” Tommy gasped and he reached for his boyfriend’s head. Oliver looked up at him, his eyes twinkling with a smile. He was so overcome with joy, Tommy threw his head back and laughed. Felicity’s arms snaked around his chest and her fingers began to roll his nipples. She pressed hot open mouth kisses across his back and shoulder blades. Oliver’s tongue swirled around Tommy’s length as he massaged his balls with his hand. Oliver’s other hand moved beneath his balls and massaged the spot between his balls and puckered hole. Tommy’s knees went a little weak and Felicity tightened her grip around his chest. “Ollie,” he cried again and Oliver stopped everything he was doing and sat back on his heels. Tommy took a big gulping breath, “What?”

“Beg, remember?” Oliver teased as he rose to his feet and then captured Tommy’s bottom lip between his own. Oliver licked into Tommy’s mouth and stroked the roof of his mouth causing him to groan as he rubbed his erection against Oliver’s.

Felicity’s hands disappeared and Tommy reached out for her. When his fingers didn’t instantly close around her, he broke his kiss with Oliver. She had moved to sit on the side of the bed, “Where are you going?” he asked breathlessly.

“I have a better view from here,” she smiled.

“No,” Tommy shook his head, “you’re too far away.”

She scooted back on the bed until she was propped up on her elbows, “Come and get me.”

Without letting go of Oliver’s hand, Tommy moved to the bed. He pointed to the spot next to Felicity and Oliver laid down beside her.  Felicity’s skin was flushed and her chest rose and fell in short little pants. Oliver’s erection bobbed against his belly as he casually stroked it. As much as Tommy wanted to see what they had in store for him, he wasn’t ready to go along for the ride just yet. Their first night in their new home, Oliver and Felicity had made him the focus of their attention and he’d willingly been their plaything. Right now, he wanted to be the one in control of their pleasure. “Kiss her,” Tommy instructed Oliver.

He arched a brow at Tommy, but Oliver rolled onto his side and stroked Felicity’s face. He nuzzled her nose before he licked into her mouth the way Tommy liked to be kissed. Tommy’s erection began leak precum as he watched his lover’s kiss. “Touch her,” he told Oliver as he knelt on the foot of the bed. Oliver complied and his fingers trailed along her chest and down her abdomen before they traced the seam of her sex. Felicity’s legs fell apart and Oliver swallowed her moan as his fingers sank between her folds. From the hitch of her breath, Tommy knew that Oliver was circling her clit. Her hand clutched her breast and she began to pull on her nipple as Oliver’s fingers began to pick up speed. “Use your mouth,” Tommy tapped on Oliver’s foot.

Oliver broke their kiss and trailed down Felicity’s body with his tongue. “Oliver,” her hips bucked against his hand.

“Don’t come until I tell you,” Tommy locked eyes with her. Her eyes were wild with want but she nodded her agreement.

“Tommy,” she cried when Oliver’s mouth latched onto her sex.

Oliver spread her folds open with his fingers and his tongue danced across her clit. Pearls of her desire dripped from her and Tommy was unable to resist sinking his fingers inside her and then bringing them to his lips to taste her. “She’s going to be so wet for you,” Tommy told Oliver. “You know how she likes it, make her scream for us.”

Felicity’s hands dropped to Oliver’s head as his tongue plunged inside her. She writhed beneath him when his tongue trailed from her opening to her clit. His tongue flicked her clit rapidly and she began to mewl with pleasure. Oliver sank two long fingers inside of her and began to thrust. Her back arched from the bed as she tried to press herself closer to Oliver’s mouth. He obliged by wrapping his lips around her clit and began to suck in short pulses. Her hips bucked and her hands clutched Oliver’s head. “Oliver, don’t stop,” she cried loudly. His fingers shifted and were now stroking her interior wall and her cries lost all meaning. Her eyes flew open and found Tommy’s, “Please.”

“Okay, Ollie,” he said as he moved close enough to take one of Felicity’s hands.

Oliver flattened his tongue against Felicity’s clit before he sucked it into his mouth and her back came completely off the bed with a drawn out shout of, “Yes.” Her knees drew up towards her chest and she bucked against Oliver’s mouth. He laid his arm across her pelvis to keep her from pulling away as he continued to suck on her clit and thrust against her g-spot with his fingers. Her body continued to convulse as Oliver wrung out every last bit of her orgasm. Felicity’s legs flopped open and her arms covered her face. Oliver lifted his head and placed a kiss right below her belly button.

Oliver rested his cheek on Felicity’s belly and looked to Tommy. “What next, buddy?” Oliver panted.

“Kiss me,” Tommy rose up on his knees.

Like a panther, Oliver sprang up and wrapped Tommy in his arms and dropped him to the bed. Tommy’s legs parted to accommodate Oliver and their cock’s rubbed together. Oliver licked into Tommy’s mouth and he sucked the taste of Felicity from Oliver’s tongue. Oliver’s hand slid between their bodies and he captured both of their cocks in his large hand and began to pump them together.

“Ollie,” Tommy gasped.

“Like that?” Oliver grinned.

Tommy nodded, “I love your hands.”

Oliver’s hand continued to pull and twist their cocks, “What was that about?”

Tommy looked over to Felicity who rolled over onto her side and placed her hand on Tommy’s chest. “Was that okay?” he asked with a little concern. They’d never done anything like that before.

Felicity smiled and rolled his nipple between her fingers, “I liked it.”

“Good,” he thrust into Oliver’s hand, “because I want to watch Oliver fuck you.”

Oliver’s hand stopped and moved to brush the hair from Tommy’s eyes. He tilted his head to the side and studied Tommy’s face before smiling, “How do you want us?”

Tommy bit his lip as he tried to decide. He loved watching Felicity ride Oliver, but he also loved watching Oliver drive into her while she was on all fours. He turned back to Felicity, “Kiss me.” She smiled broadly and pulled herself closer to him. He sank his fingers into her long tresses and she lowered her lips until they brushed against his. She playfully bit his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Her eyes stayed opened and watched him as their tongues tangled. When she broke their kiss to catch her breath, he told her, “On your knees.”

She got up on her knees and put her back to Oliver. She was about to place her hands on the bed when Oliver’s arm wrapped around her chest and his hand circled the base of her neck. Felicity turned to look at him and Oliver smiled, “I love you.”

She kissed him and stroked his cheek, “I love you.”

Oliver released his grip and placed both hands on her hips. She leaned forward on her hands and wiggled her butt at Oliver. He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and she dropped to her elbows. His hand continued to press and she turned her head towards Tommy, placed her cheek onto the mattress and spread her arms wide. Oliver’s hand trailed down her spine and returned to her hip. He pushed her legs open further with his knees and then looked to Tommy.

Tommy crawled to Felicity and brushed her hair from her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her lips and she smiled. He spoke softly for her ears, “He’s going to go hard and fast. Is that okay?”

She took hold of his hand, “Yes.”

He kissed her palm before he looked at Oliver, “Hard and fast.”

Oliver lined himself up and thrust sharply into her. He held onto her hips as he pumped in and out of her. Tommy sat up so he could watch Oliver’s cock sink inside of Felicity. He was mesmerized by the sight of Oliver’s cock glistening with Felicity’s arousal as he pistoned in and out of her. He was torn between wanting to be the one sinking into Felicity’s deliciously tight warmth or to be filled by Oliver’s thick cock. His hands caressed both of them as the sound of their bodies coming together and their cries of pleasure filled the room. “Touch her,” he told Oliver.

One of Oliver’s hands slid around Felicity and his fingers parted her folds. He began to rub her clit faster than his thrusts. “Oliver,” she panted as her hands clutched the sheets. Her legs began to tremble and her body went completely rigid.

“Fuck,” Oliver’s hips snapped against Felicity and then he collapsed over her back, wrapping his arms around her. He rolled them onto their sides, still buried inside of her. Felicity covered Oliver’s arms with her own as they lay panting.

Tommy laid on his side facing them and traced their cheeks with his finger. He softly kissed Felicity and then Oliver. He waited for their heart rates to slow and for their eyes to regain their focus. Felicity was the first to open her eyes. She took hold of Tommy’s hand and held it to her breast, “This isn’t how birthday sex is supposed to go.”

“Who says?” Tommy kissed the tip of her nose.

Oliver raised a hand, “Whoever has the birthday gets priority orgasms.”

Tommy laughed and ran his fingers through Oliver’s closely cropped hair, “What can I say? I really liked my present and I wanted to show you how much.”

“Hey,” Felicity rose to her elbow and gently pushed on Tommy’s chest until he was on his back. She leaned over him, creating a curtain with her hair, “You deserve so much more than The Sunnybrook. You deserve everything your heart desires.”

Oliver’s hand landed on Tommy’s hip and he brushed Felicity’s hair to the side so he could see his boyfriend’s face, “It’s your birthday. You don’t have to thank us for loving you.”

“I know, but,” Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, “you rented this beautiful house, took two weeks off and bought back my boat.”

“Because we love you, you dope,” Felicity kissed Tommy’s lips.

“I still need to say thank you,” Tommy blinked back his tears.

Oliver let go of Felicity’s hair and disappeared from sight. “Wait until your day is over, then you can thank us.” Oliver’s hands grabbed hold of Tommy’s ankles and dragged him to the edge of the bed. Felicity giggled and tossed a pillow to Oliver who dropped it to the floor. Oliver winked at Tommy, “Just think, we haven’t even had our breakfast yet.”

Felicity and Oliver placed a towel at the edge of the bed and then Oliver knelt on the pillow on the floor. Felicity laid another towel and the bottle of lube within Oliver’s reach. Tommy watched all of their activities propped up on his elbows. Oliver smiled at him from between his legs, “Feet on the bed and bring your ass to the edge.”

Tommy swallowed heavily as he scooted his backside closer to Oliver. It wasn’t the sexiest of moves but Oliver was looking at him with lust so he just kept inching closer to the edge of the bed. Oliver moved Tommy’s ankles over his shoulders and then grabbed his thighs. He pulled Tommy closer until his ass was right on the edge of the mattress. Felicity leaned over, blocking his view of Oliver, and she began to kiss him. His mouth opened in a gasp as Oliver’s tongue swirled around his puckered hole. Felicity’s tongue began to trace the roof of his mouth as Oliver’s tongue lapped at him. Oliver’s fingers tightened around his thighs to prevent Tommy from moving as he pushed at his puckered hole with the tip of his tongue. Tommy whimpered in pleasure and Felicity broke their kiss. Her lips blazed a trail down his throat and chest. She gently tugged on his nipples with her teeth before she continued her path to his abdomen. Without ceremony or any teasing, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before sucking it into her mouth. His fists clutched the sheets, “Fuck.” Tommy got lost in the sensation of Felicity’s mouth enveloping his cock as Oliver rimmed him. He was barely aware of the lube dripping between his cheeks, when Oliver pushed a lone finger past his inner ring of muscle as he sucked one of Tommy’s balls into his mouth. When Oliver added a second finger and it brushed against his prostate he knew that his orgasm was going to be epic. He had a moment where he worried that Oliver would stop and deny him his release again, so he gave the man he loved what he’d prophesized. “Please, Ollie,” he begged, “don’t stop. I need you.”

Oliver sucked Tommy’s second ball into his mouth, scissored his fingers as he pumped them, and Felicity hollowed out her cheeks and hummed. Tommy’s vision whited out and a silent scream left his mouth. Between Felicity’s weight across his stomach and Oliver’s vice like grip on his legs, Tommy was unable to move and they prevented him from escaping the intense pleasure they were giving him. His orgasm rocked through him and Felicity swallowed down everything his body offered. Oliver’s fingers were relentless and tapped against his prostate as he continued to cum. His whole body was transformed into gelatin and his arms and legs went completely slack.

Oliver’s lips pressed against his and Tommy opened them to look into Oliver’s shining blue orbs, “We’re not done yet. I need you to move towards the head of the bed.”

Tommy shook his head, “Legs not working.”

Felicity giggled and ran her fingers through Tommy’s hair, “You’ve got to move, babe. We need you loose for the next part.”

Tommy was rolled onto his side and Oliver’s arm wrapped around his chest and he dragged them up the bed. “Show off,” Tommy said through a yawn. He could feel Oliver’s hard cock pressed against his back.

Oliver straightened Tommy’s bottom leg and pushed his top leg up and into his chest. He pressed a kiss behind Tommy’s ear, “I need you to stay relaxed. If you need me to stop, you tell me. Promise me.”

Tommy was suddenly more alert, “I promise.” This was a new position for them and he wasn’t sure what to expect. The head of Oliver’s cock pressed against Tommy’s opening, but didn’t push inside.

Oliver molded his chest to Tommy’s back and he sucked on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Oliver pushed the head of his cock inside. “Breathe,” he instructed.

Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly exhaled and Oliver pushed a little deeper inside. Tommy opened his eyes to find Felicity lying beside him. She took his hand and placed it on her breast.

“You okay?” she asked trying not to sound too concerned.

“Yeah,” he grunted. He tilted his pelvis and it alleviated most of his discomfort, which was more pressure than pain. “I’m okay, Ollie. Go ahead.”

Oliver’s bottom leg was outside of Tommy’s bottom leg and his top leg was bent and his knee was planted on the mattress between Tommy’s legs.  Oliver gripped Tommy’s hip and slowly sank the rest of the way in. When his pelvis was flush with Tommy’s ass, he lay motionless and waited for Tommy to tell him that he was ready.

Tommy’s body had relaxed around Oliver’s and was ready for movement. He ground back onto Oliver’s pelvis. “Okay, I’m ready,” he reached over his head with the arm he was lying on to touch Oliver face.

Oliver turned his face into Tommy’s hand and began to slowly thrust, “Talk to me. Tell me how you feel.”

Tommy sometimes marveled that a man who was the embodiment of physical power could be so gentle. From the moment they started having anal sex, Oliver had always placed Tommy ahead of his own pleasure. Tommy wished that Oliver would surrender some his control and allow himself to experience pleasure without being so focused on whether or not he was hurting him. The more they had anal sex the more Oliver relaxed, but a new position always heightened Oliver’s anxiety. Tommy’s hand slid to behind Oliver’s neck, “Kiss me.” He turned his head back towards Oliver and accepted his lips. The kiss was sloppy due to the angle but Tommy just need Oliver close enough to hear him, “You’re not hurting me, Ollie. Fuck me, just like you promised to in the shower.

Oliver’s hips snapped against Tommy’s ass and then he slowly withdrew before snapping his hips again, “Like that?”

“Just like that,” Tommy said as he captured Oliver’s lips again. His cock went from soft to hard as Oliver stroked against his prostate.

Felicity rolled onto her back but twisted her hips so her knees were facing away from Tommy and her ass was pushed against his pelvis and his reawakened cock. She stroked Tommy’s face, “Happy birthday.”

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly as he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed inside with one long stroke. She was warm and wet with the evidence of her lovemaking with Oliver. Tommy hooked his arm beneath her knee to allow for deeper penetration. He moved shallowly until he was able to time his moves with Oliver. They thrust and withdrew in synch with one another and Tommy was overcome with the sensation of filling and being filled. Tommy let go of Felicity’s leg and linked their fingers together. Oliver’s hand left Tommy’s hip and wrapped it around theirs. Tommy pulled their joined hands to his chest and pressed them against his heart. He was surrounded by the two people he loved most and they were finally sharing their love as one. When he first alighted on the idea for them to enter a relationship together it had been an idea born of desperation and hope. He was madly in love with Oliver and Felicity and was terrified of losing both of them. When the words left his mouth he hadn’t given thought to what their love would become or look like. There was a part of him that never believed that Oliver would ever be able to make love to him and so he’d never imagined the three of them joined together in their mutual love and passion. It was only after Oliver had made love to Tommy in front of Felicity did he dare hope that they would come together as one.

Tears streamed down Tommy’s face and he didn’t care. He looked at Felicity to see her eyes spilling over too. She smiled at him and tilted her chin towards Oliver. Tommy turned his head and Oliver kissed his temple. Tommy smiled as he felt Oliver’s tears fall onto his neck. Felicity pressed her fingers to her lips and then lifted them to Oliver’s. She returned her fingers to her lips in acceptance of Oliver’s kiss.

“Tommy,” Oliver said desperately. He let go of their hands and grabbed Tommy’s hip as he thrust with more force.

“Fuck me,” Tommy encouraged Oliver to let go. He could feel his own orgasm coiling at the base of his spine. He put his hand between Felicity’s legs to press her tighter against him and then began to rub her clit in small tight circles.

He wasn’t sure who came first because it felt like a wave washing over him. He was aware of Felicity clenching around him and of Oliver squeezing his hip so tight he was sure that there would be bruises and then he was floating on a wave of euphoria. As Felicity milked his seed from him, his body contracted around Oliver which seemed to send his orgasm into a never ending loop of pleasure.

When he opened his eyes again, Tommy was lying on his back watching Oliver tenderly kiss Felicity. When their kiss ended they both looked down at him and smiled. “Welcome back,” Oliver said as he ran his fingers through Tommy’s chest hair.

“What happened?” Tommy asked trying to remember.

“I think the term is, blissed out,” Felicity nuzzled his neck. “How are you feeling?”

Tommy took a quick inventory, “Good. I feel really good.” He could feel his eyes welling with tears again, “Thank you. That was incredible. Better than I ever thought it could be.”

“The man we love wants to be the center of a sex cookie, how could we say, no?” Felicity wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Cookie? A sex cookie?” Oliver groused good naturedly.

“Not manly enough?” Felicity arched her brows. She laughed when Oliver shook his head, “How about a sex sandwich?”

“Better,” Oliver conceded as he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips.

Tommy’s eyes lit up, “What’s in the center of our sandwich?”

Together, Oliver and Felicity said, “Sausage.”

Tommy burst out laughing, “God, you’re both so awful at this.” Tommy’s stomach growled loudly and he looked at Oliver, “Speaking of food, I wouldn’t say, no, to my birthday bacon.”

Oliver dropped his head, “It’s a good thing I love you.” He hopped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. “Birthday bacon and pancakes coming up.”

Felicity mouthed, “Coffee,” at Tommy.

“Hey, buddy?” Tommy asked.

Oliver’s head poked through his t-shirt and he smiled, “Yeah?”

“Coffee too?” Tommy asked with his best pouty lips.

Oliver looked over at Felicity and grinned, “I think that can be arranged.” He disappeared out the door and called from the stairs, “Twenty minutes.”

Tommy sat up and ran his fingers through Felicity’s hair, “What do you say? Change of sheets and another shower?”

“Sounds like a plan,” she stood up and pulled him to his feet. “What do you want to do the rest of the day?”

He eyed the bed, “More of this. Some sun, sand, and surf. Some food. More of this.”

“But first,” she started.

“Birthday bacon,” he finished.

 

The sound of the surf breaking on the shore was lulling Tommy to sleep. They were on the beach, but protected from the sun by their round thatched cabana. The sun would be setting soon and they would need to move to start preparing their dinner. Felicity’s head rested against Tommy’s chest, her breathing was deep and even and her fingers were curled in a fist on his stomach. Tommy was tucked into Oliver’s side and was enjoying the feel of Oliver’s fingers sliding through his hair. Oliver’s leg was between Tommy’s and hooked around Felicity’s. Tommy sighed with contentment. He would be happy to live wrapped in their arms forever.

“Are you awake?” Oliver whispered.

Tommy opened his eyes to find Oliver looking directly into them. “Barely,” he answered sleepily.

Oliver smiled and then placed a gentle kiss against Tommy’s lips, “The Sunnybrook, that was all Felicity.”

Tommy smiled and reached for Oliver’s hand, “I know.” At Oliver’s raised brow he said, “You’d rather give me a mask, a bow and arrow and put me on the streets of Starling than have me out sailing.”

Oliver considered Tommy’s words and smiled sheepishly, “That might actually be true.”

“Thank you,” Tommy said genuinely.

“For what?”

“For not telling her no, when she told you her plans,” Tommy kissed Oliver’s knuckles.

“I did say, no,” Oliver confessed, “but she reminded me how much I love you and how much you love to sail and how much The Sunnybrook means to you. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy.” Oliver’s eyes welled with tears, “There are so many things that I wish I could do over. I’m sorry that I ran that summer and left you to face all of that on your own. If I’d been there, you’d never have had to part with her. How did you forgive me for running?”

Tommy lifted his head and kissed Oliver slowly, “I love you. I forgave you before you even came home. I understood why you ran, even if it pissed me off.” He looked at Felicity before looking back at Oliver, “If you hadn’t run, she never would’ve knocked on my door asking for help and the three of us wouldn’t be here now. Don’t wish for a do over. I wouldn’t change a thing if it meant we wouldn’t have this.”

Oliver cupped Tommy’s cheek and brushed their lips together, “Me too.”

“Does this mean you’re going to christen the berth with me,” Tommy asked hopefully. Having sex with Oliver and Felicity on The Sunnybrook was a long standing fantasy and one he thought he’d never get to fulfill.

Oliver chuckled, “Not a chance. I’ll leave that to you and Felicity.”

“Can’t blame a guy for asking,” Tommy said through a yawn. “Maybe one day you’ll say, yes.”

Oliver wrapped his arm around his lovers, “Stranger things have happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Only a few more days until the break-up fic.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> In all honesty, this fic got completely away from me and I didn't post the entire thing. There will be at least another chapter for this fic - we still need to celebrate Tommy's birthday, but I might post something else before I get to chapter 2.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> On another note, I launched my new Olicity fic, The Sword and The Shield, under my other author name - wordscreatereality. If you are so inclined, I'd love for you to join me on this season 3 rewrite. Chapter 2 will be posted on Sunday. http://archiveofourown.org/works/7008718/chapters/15959470


End file.
